presidentfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lt. Commander
Welcome Hi Lt. Commander -- we are excited to have Presidentialpedia as part of the Wikia community! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo Hey Commander. *salutes* (haha) I just uploaded a logo I designed for the wiki, following your instructions. It was tricky as hell, but I finally managed to get the text to go in a circle that fit the size of the seal. =) I hope you like it. Let me know if you want me to change anything, or if you need any other images made. JoePlay (talk) 19:52, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Thank you soo much, it looks great!--[[User:Lt. Commander|'Lieutenant' ]][[User talk:Lt. Commander|'''Commander]] 01:15, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Im here Im here, make me an admin now. ;)--[[User:Dutch09|'Dutch09']] 03:06, 12 July 2008 (UTC) =Hey= Hey man, just checked out the site like you said, looks pretty cool. Id love to help!--Publius09 00:53, 14 February 2009 (UTC) War Wiki We need your help again. We are preparing an overhaul on the War Wiki. We need every volunteer we can get. General Eisenhower (Generalme 01:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Public Accountability Wiki Hi! I'm just wondering how we can cooperate. I know we don't have many articles yet; go off our About page for what we're doing. --Jesdisciple (talk) 18:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not really sure... For starters, we could link to each other for any presidents, but I wouldn't expect you to do that until we actually have content. Although I'm wondering if PAW would be more appropriate as one section of the Government Wiki. I'm discussing that with their admin. :You might also look into cooperation with the History wiki. I think that will be where articles for public figures go when they aren't currently public anymore. (For that matter, they could put current events in their articles; I'm not sure how long they wait to deem events "history.") --Jesdisciple (talk) 22:28, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, Let me know what you think of what I have done with the new themes and badges system. I'll admit the badges are a little silly but I have hopes they will attract new editors, hopefully the good kind :P . [[User:Publius09|'Publius']]COMM 04:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I am Ultra Kuzon, and I am a very active user on many Wikia Wiki's. I was searching around this Wiki and I noticed it lacks many unusable formats, I am known mostly for becoming Bureaucrat on the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki, and it is in a great state now (except the user's..which is why I left the wiki :|). Anyways, I request administrator rights on this wiki. I know you are not supposed to ask and you may deny, but it is only for the Wiki's sake and ours of it. I have many ideas to turn this wiki into a thriving Presidentialpedia, with many new "jobs" (In presidential terms) AKA Opportunites. I only need your grants. I have a few edits, but I want to see this wiki turn into a thriving Wikia encyclopedia on the leaders of this fine country. Thank you, and it is for the wiki, best wishes. - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 05:02, October 17, 2012 (UTC)